Another night another dream
by It's in me08
Summary: Sam gets hurt, blacks out, and meets a mysterious woman. They end up doing a lot of damage together.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Another night another dream**

**Summary: Sam gets hurts and blacks out. He has dream, but this time he**

**doesn't wake up. He meets a mysterious woman and they**

**do some damage together.**

* * *

"Sam!" Yelled his brother Dean in the cold woods. Dean heard a cough

from nearby. "Sammy, if that's you keep coughing." More coughing

came from the woods. Dean reached the spot where his younger

brother laid. "Sammy, talk to me."

"Hey." gasped Sam. Sam's neck had deep scratches, he had a bloody nose,

and his right eye was swollen shut.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." Dean picked up Sam and carried him towards

the impala parked by the side of a highway. Sam's head was on Dean's

shoulder. His breathing was shallow. Dean placed Sam into the passenger

seat of the car and buckled him up. Dean kneeled down besides his brother.

"You still with me?" asked Dean.

"Yeah." replied Sam. He gave Dean a lopsided smile. Dean got up and

walked to the driver's side and started up the engine. He pulled onto

the highway and speeded down the road.

"So, what kind of music do you want to listen to?" Dean was trying to

keep Sam awake. Even though Sam was in a lot of pain, he had to turn

and face Dean to make sure he had heard right.

"What kind of music do _I_ want to listen to?"

"Yeah, this is the only time I'll let you listen to what you want." Sam

knew that Dean was not joking.

"Ok, play some of my All American Rejects." Sam reached inside his

coat pocket for his mp4 player. He put on "It ends tonight." The music

coming from the speakers was so relaxing to Sam.

"Sam, what the crap is this?" Dean asked.

"It's music." Sam said as he blacked out.

Dean didn't know that Sam had blacked out and he continued

talking to him while the music played. "You know what I want

to eat? I want some nachos. That would make me happy. What

about you?" Dean looked over at Sam. "Damnit Sam!" Dean

pulled over to the side of the road and tried to wake up Sam.

"Sam!" Dean lightly shook Sam and more blood poured from

the scratches on his neck. "Holy Shit!"

"Hey there stranger." said the voice of a woman. Sam opend up

his eyes and looked up at a woman straddled over him drinking

a beer.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Get up and lets go. We're

gonna have a lot of fun together. C'mon." The woman lifted Sam up

and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Umm, sweet."

"Where's Dean?" asked Sam as the mysterious woman led him

down a dark hallway.

"Oh, he's right here." Dean said as he appeared from the darkness with the colt

pointed right at his head.


	2. I need a drink

Ch.2: I need a drink

Summary: What happens after Dean points the colt at Sams head? Is Dean the bad guy

or good guy? I can tell you that there's a lot of drama in this chapter.

"Hey, Dean. Do you know where you're pointing that gun at?" asked Sam.

"I'm pointing it at you. Gosh man, you're not that bright." Dean laughed and the

mysterious woman went over towards him and started to kiss his neck. "That's

the spot." moaned Dean.

"Umm, I'm just gonna leave.."

"Not so fast Sammy."

Meanwhile in the real world, Dean was pacing around on the third floor of the

hospital where Sam was in ICU. Dean saw the doctor that was working on

Sam. "Tell me the news doc."

"Well your brother has lost a lot of blood but he's holding on." Said the Doctor.

"When can I see him?"

"You could see him now, but he is still unconcious." The doctor stated. "If you will

excuse me I have more patients. The doctor left Dean still standing in the hallway.

Dean walked into Sam's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That's it Sam, keep holding on."

The gun was still pointed at Sam wherever he was at. Dean had a look

of determination on his face like whenever they were out hunting. Then Dean's

hard expression suddenly change to a smile. "C'mon Sam. Did you think that I,

your own brother, was going to shoot you?

"Yeah." Sam said as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Deena, go gets us some whiskey. I need a drink." Dean slapped the woman

named Deena on her butt and sent her away to get the whiskey. "What's the last thing

you remember Sammy? You took a beating tonight."

"Uh, I was in the impala listening to The All American Rejects. I was scratched on my neck."

Sam touched his neck. There was nothing there. But his eye on the other hand was still

swollen.

"What the hell? The All American Rejects?"

"You said I could listen to anything because I was hurt."

"Sure Sammy." Deena came back with a bottle of whiskey.

"That's the stuff baby!" Yelled Dean.

"I must have been hallucinating."

"Maybe you were Sam." Said Dean as he took a big gulp of whiskey. "You want?"

asked Dean as he extended the bottle to Sam.

"No thanks."

"C'mon get into the spirit, you earned it?"

"Yeah, you earned it." Deena said in a slow sultry voice.

"What did I do to earn it?" Sam asked with a puzzeled look upon his face.

"Dude, you took out the ultimate hunt."

"The ultimate hunt? You mean the Demon? I took him out?"

"Not exactly." Dean said with a smirk

"What did I take out?"

"Dad." Dean drunk more whiskey while Deena lit up a cig.

"No, I couldn't have. I wouldn't"

In Sam's hospital room machines started to beep. Dean was startled by this.

Sam was jerking and twitching in the bed. "Help!" Yelled Dean. "Somebody

come help my brother." Dean tried to restrain Sam in the bed until the doctor

and nurses came in.

"Excuse me son." The doctor as he pushed Dean aside to attend to Sam. "We

need some muscle relaxers to calm him down. He must be having a bad dream.

Your brother is alright, said the doctor as a nurse came back with the muscle

relaxer. The doctor stuck the needle in Sam's arm. The shot worked instantly. Sam's

body started to go limp and his breathing went back to regular. "He must be having

some kind of dream." said the doctor as he walked past Dean.

"Some dream." said Dean as he walked back to his brothers side."Why didn't

you wake up this time Sam?"


	3. the blood's on your hands

Ch:3 The blood's on your hands

Summary: After Sam learns he killed his dad, he goes a little crazy. Deena and Dean

aren't that much help at keeping him sane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the sweetest kill I ever saw you do Sam."

"No, I don't believe it." Sam began to pull at his hair trying to remember if he

actually killed his father.

"The old bastard put up a fight. He gave me a good punch. I broke his arms so he

couldn't punch or even lift up a finger without waves a pain hitting him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He must've gotten a good hit on you too."

"Hey babe, go show him what went down." Deena walk over to where Sam was and planted

her lips on his.

John Winchester was laying on the ground, both of his arms were at odd angles. His face was

twisted in pain.

"Dad, don't fight us. It'll only make it more painful." Dean said as he wiped blood from his chin.

Deena crawled over to John on her knees and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Do it Sammy. It's so sexy when you kill." Said Deena as John tried to pull away from her.

Sam came from the shadows, gave Dean a evil smile, and stood in front of his father.

"Dad, I never seen you so vulnerable. It's pathetic!" Spat Sam.

"Here Sam, catch." Dean threw Sam a box cutter. Sam kneeled down in front of his father's

face.

"Goodbye ol' John." With two quick strikes Sam slashed his father's throat. Blood was

splattered on his face and hands. Deena drop the hold she had on John and leaned in to

kiss Sam and taste the blood from John.

Sam was brought back to reality or what seemed like it when Deena stopped kissing him.

"See man?" asked Dean.

"I saw." Sam looked down at his hands they really were covered in blood.

Then Sam grabbed Deena by her hair and forced a kiss on her.

Deena pulled away, she had a wild look in her eyes. "Now that's the Sam Winchester

I'm talking about."

Back at the hospital Sam had been resting comfortably. "I saw." mumbled Sam.

"Sam, are you awake?" asked Dean. But Sam wasn't awake he was just talking in his sleep.

That was uncommon, Sam never spoke in his sleep. Sam had a satisfied expression on his

face. "Wipe that look off your face Sam, something ain't right."


	4. Bad Boy

**Ch.4**

**Summary: Dean knows that something isn't right with Sam, but what can he do? Sam**

**is really getting into this bad boy deal, but he gets brought back to earth.**

**

* * *

**

**It was nearing 3 a.m. as Dean sat in the hard hospital chair drinking coffee. He**

**was thinking of what the hell was going on with Sam. He began to do alittle more **

**research on the Bayne, it was the latest creature the two brothers were hunting.**

**Dean had no clue as to what this thing was, that was Sams job to google things up.**

**"Bayne, Bayne." Mumbled Dean. He went to countless sites but nothing was catching his**

**attention. "Here we go, said Dean as he read something.The Bayne is a mythological**

**creature with hallucinic chemicals that are released when it scatches it's prey, read**

**Dean out loud. Once the chemicals are into the blood, the prey goes into a heavy sleep,**

**and then the Bayne feasts upon it's helpless prey.**

**"Excuse me, sir, do you need anything?" asked a nurse that walked in.**

**"Uh, no thanks." replied Dean.**

**"Well your brother seems to be resting well and that's a good sign." said the nurse **

**as she left the room.**

**"Yep, he's resting alright, but it's not a good sign." Dean said as he continued to**

**look on the internet.**

**Sam was laid back on a wall drinking a shot of Jack daniels when Deena came up to**

**him and took his hand. "Come with me."**

**"Ok", said Sam as he threw the empty shot glass to the floor. Deena led Sam**

**outside to Deans car. She pushed Sam on the hood of the car and ran her fingers along **

**his chest. Sam grabbed a hold onto Deena's hips and push her more onto him.**

**"You know how I like it, so give it to me." said Deena as Sam pushed Deena to the**

**ground. She landed with a hard thud. Sam stripped out of his shirt and began to **

**unbuckle his jeans. He then climbed on top of Deena and began to kiss her neck. **

**Dean walked outside to see his brother and Deena getting it on.**

**"Have you no respect for nature?" asked Dean.**

**"Screw nature." replied Sam as Deena snickered.**

**"Come on, I need help."**

**"I'm busy right now." **

**"She'll still be there when we're done. It would only take a couple of**

**minutes for you to finish anyway."**

**"What's that supposed to mean? Sam asked as he got up off of Deena and walked**

**towards Dean.**

**"Deena if you want a little somethin extra after you get finish with Sam, come**

**get me."**

**"Ok Dean, I'll take that offer." Deena said as she got up from the ground.**

**Sam followed Dean back into the building and into a dark room. Dean**

**flipped on the light switch and Sams eyes searched the room. Dean**

**walked to the middle of the floor to something that was laying there**

**covered up.**

**"Grab the top, I'll grab the bottom." Dean told Sam. Sam did as he was told**

**and garbbed the top of whatever they were going to carry. As Sam picked**

**up the thing, the cover that was on fell off. John Winchester's face**

**appeared, and Sam dropped the top half of his fathers body.**

**"This isn't right." stuttered Sam.**


	5. The dead talks

Ch: 5

I'm listening to Van Halens "Dreams" it's an awesome song!!

Summary: Sam feels remorse for killing his father, but he can't show it around Dean

and Deena, it's just not safe. Sam has to get out of this hellish nightmare, but

how?

* * *

"What isn't right Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Uh, I should've made him suffer and not let him die so quick."

"Yeah, you could've but you did just fine."

"Hey Dean, I'll take it from here, said Sam. Go mess with Deena."

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Dean said as he dropped the lower half of his

father. Then he walked out of the room. Sam walked over to the door and closed it.

The tears immediatley started to fall from Sams eyes as he fell to the ground by his

father.

"Dad, I didn't mean to do this to you, said Sam as he craddled his father in his arms.

I love you dad, why did I do this to you?" asked Sam.

Meanwhile Dean left the hospital and back to the woods where Sam and him

were hunting the Bayne. "Alright you piece of shit, come out. I'm nice and tasty,

just waiting for you."

"Crack!" went something in the woods. Dean reached for a gun he had tucked into

his pants.

"Roar!"

"Come on, you know you're hungry!" yelled Dean. Dean had a plan in his mind.

The only way to wake up Sam was to cut out the tongue of the Bayne and cut off a

piece and place into the mouth of Sam. The Bayne made it's way to Dean.

It was seven feet tall, with drool dripping from it's mouth. The monster also had a

grayish tint to it's scaly skin and deep scratches on it's chest.

"My brother did a number on you, that a boy Sammy." Dean then charged at the Bayne

with his gun cocked and ready to fire.

Sam was still in the room with his father when he heard "Dreams" by Van Halen

blaring.

"World turns black and white, pictures in an empty room, better change

your tune, reach for the golden ring, reach for the sky, baby just spread your

wings."

"Could this all just be a dream?" pondered Sam.

"Sam, Sam." whispered a voice, it sounded familar to John Winchesters.

"Dad, Sam asked as he crawled over to his father. Dad, Sam said as he reached to

touch his fathers face. John Winchesters eyes opened up, and Sam fell back in terror.

John turned onto his side and stared at Sam with an evil stare.

"Kill Dean, he made you do this." John said with blood running down onto the ground.

"No, I already killed you."

"You have no choice." John said as he grabbed a hold on to Sams pant leg.

Sam walked out of the room and made his way towards Deena and Dean.

"Hey bro, you look pissed." Dean said. Deena got up from on top of Dean and

walked to Sam.

"So, you wanna take a stab at me now?" asked Deena.

"I do." replied Deena as she began to kiss Sam not knowing that he had his hand on a knife

hidden in his back pocket. He took the knife and stuck it in her chest.

"Ohh." cried Deena as she slumped onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Yelled Dean as he saw the knife lodged in Deena's chest.

"You made me kill dad Dean."


	6. sweet dreams

Ch: 6 the last chapter

Summary: Sam has just confronted Dean, what will happen? Will either brother survive each

other?

* * *

Dean stood up and walked to feel Deena's pulse. There was none, she was dead.

"You just killed her." Dean said as he put his hand out for Sam to shake it. Sam just

stared at Dean's outreached hand as if it was pink and fluffy.

"You want me to shake your hand?"

"Yeah, I was getting a little tired of the slut. You know me, I just hit it and quit it."

"You made me kill dad!" Sam screamed as he tackled Dean to the ground.

"Get off me!" Dean grabbed an empty beer bottle and broke it over Sam's head.

Sam fell back off of Dean and held his head. Sam kicked Dean in his jaw

causing blood to drip down his chin. Sam stood up and punched Dean in the eye.

Dean kicked Sam's legs from underneath him. Sam stumbled but didn't fall.

Dean got up and planted his fist into Sam's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sam

doubled over in pain and Dean brought his elbows down onto Sam's back.

Sam pushed Dean to the ground and stood on top of his chest, slowly crushing him.

"You're gonna pay!" Dean said as he tried to squirm free.

"No, you're gonna pay." Sam took his left foot and crushed Dean's throat. Dean started to make

weird noises from his throat, but Sam continued to stomp Dean's throat. After five minutes

of Sam stomping Dean in his throat, Dean's body went still. Dean's throat was a bloody mess,

Sam's foot was covered in Dean's blood. Sam stomped Dean's throat one last time before

getting off and dragging his brother's body into the room where John was. Sam placed his

brother's body by John's. Sam was looking in Dean's jacket when he found a 9mm.

"This is perfect, said Sam. He placed the gun into his mouth, and wrapped his lips

around the barrel.

Dean had returned back from to woods to the hospital. He looked like he been through hell.

It wasn't easy cutting out the tongue of the Bayne, but he did it. Finally he made it to

Sam's room. The same nurse from earlier was attending his brother.

"How is he doing?" asked Dean as he got closer to the nurse.

"He's doing... what happened to you?"

"Uh, some trash fell on me."

"Ok, said the nurse. He's doing fine, he soon should be waking up. Do you want

to change out of your clothes?"

"No, I'm ok," replied Dean. The nurse just looked at Dean and left the room. Dean

pulled out the Bayne's tongue and took it out of his jacket pocket.

Sam pulled the trigger of the gun. Everything happened so quick, he didn't feel a

thing. Sam had blown a hole in the back of his neck, and he could feel his warm blood

gushing on him, but he wasn't in pain. What was the deal?

Dean placed the Bayne's tongue into Sam's mouth. "Come on, wake up sleeping

beauty." Sam's body started to go into convulsions. Dean tried to restrain him, but

Sam was shaking so violently, that Dean had to call for help. Doctors and nurses came into aid

Sam. Finally Sam stopped shaking, his breathing was shallow. Slowly Sam opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Sam.

"You're in the hospital son, you had a bad accident." said a doctor.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean pushed his way through the crowd around Sam.

"You're ok bro." said Dean. One by one the staff began to leave the room. The doctor said

that Sam could be released the next day, if he didn't have anymore problems that night.

When the doctor left the room, Sam broke down.

"What the hell Sam?"

"I killed you, Dad, Deena, and myself."

"Sam, you were having hallucinations. That's what happens when you get scratched by

a Bayne."

"It felt so real," said Sam as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But it wasn't. You were dreaming, that's all. Who's Deena?" asked Dean.

"Some girl that we were messing with."

"Was she hot?" asked Dean

"Shut up Dean! Sam suddendly went pale in the face and coughed up the Bayne's

tongue. Dude, what the hell did I just cough up?"

"Uh, it's just some hospital food." replied Dean as he started to laugh in Sam's face.

"This isn't hospital food Dean, what is it?"

"Oh, it's just a little Bayne's tongue."

"Dean!"


End file.
